Never Ending Banquet
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: Just a group of random ficlets.  Rated T for safety.  These will be based on the manga more so than the anime.
1. Being Forgiven

Being forgiven. It's something that has weighed heavily on my mind for the past few years. Would they forgive me? Could they? When I think of the things I've done, I can't help but realize that there will be a part of each one of them that will not allow it. After all, the wounds are great and many. I think however, that they are starting to heal at least. They no longer look upon me with fear or suspicion. Somehow we seem closer together though we all live separately. I even feel more a part of things now than I did when I was "god".

Little by little I've been able to forgive myself. I will never be able to wash away the sins. The burden on my soul will never disappear completely. I no longer place blame on anyone, not even my mother. As cliché as it might sound, ever so slowly I've become a new woman. The shackled child god has grown into a normal human being evolving with each new experience. Living a normal life with someone that I love. Perhaps it is more than I deserve, but then maybe my father is truly looking out for me.

"Pardon my intrusion Akito-sama. We got replies from everyone. It seems that they have all accepted your invitation for the New Year's gathering."

"Even Kyou and Tohru?"

"Their reply was the first we received."

"Thank you. Please continue the preparations. You've all done well so far."

"Yes. Thank you Akito-sama!"

The young maid smiled brightly at me. A genuine smile. I receive them more often now. I'm kinder to those around me. My spirit is warmer, gentler. I can tell it scares the older maids who were so used to the way things were serving a twisted and dark family. Do they not appreciate how the atmosphere has lightened? Did they prefer the heavy, suffocating air of the past?

"Akito, when you stare off into space like that, it concerns me."

"Shigure…"

"Aren't you excited? It seems we will have a very lively celebration."

"I am."

We're starting a new tradition as Souma. One of positive memories. It will be a gathering of friends and loved ones. Perhaps the curse is broken, but a new banquet will begin.


	2. Flood Gates I

"You are related to me. I know it!"

"Of course I am. We're both Souma."

"That's not what I mean. You look just like mama!"

"Momo…"

"Tell me to my face that you're not my real brother Momiji. Can you look me in the eye and say it?"

My father's worst nightmare is coming to life. She's moved past the point of being curious. Older and more astute, she can definitely tell that something is wrong. Despite my curse being broken, I can't possibly open those flood gates. After all, how can I explain a situation like this? Where do I begin? Yes, I'm your older brother, but mother has no recollection of me. No, at this stage, I must deny. For father's sake and mother's too.

"Momo, I know that you've always wanted an older brother. You must believe me when I say that I'm only distantly related to you through the Souma family."

"You're lying! I can tell that you are. Something happened and I'm going to find out what it is even if I have to ask Akito!"

"Even if you find out, it won't change anything! We can't undo what's been done!"

I saw the look of surprise on her face. I'm in for it now. My father will most definitely be upset if she repeats what I've said. The only thing I can do now is turn my back on her. It's for the best really.

"Nii-san, we'll fix things. Whatever happened, we can fix it somehow."

All I can do is smile. This is more than likely impossible to fix, but somehow hearing her say that warmed my heart anyway.


	3. Mabudachi Madness I

All parties were silent. The shear lunacy of the topic at hand led the festival advisor to stare at the student council president with his mouth agape. How he became president still confounded the long time educator to this day. Every time the boy opened his mouth it always ended with teachers questioning his mental stability.

"Idiot! What on earth are you thinking! Of course we won't allow fire works! It would be a safety hazard!"

Souma Ayame rose quickly from his seat. A look of fierce determination etched its way onto his face. Suddenly he slammed his hand down on the desk rousing Shigure from his day dreaming and causing Hatori to sigh in frustration.

"I understand Sensei! We'll have an ambulance and police on standby in case anything happens!"

"Ah, good thinking Aya."

Shigure and Ayame gave each other the thumbs up while Hatori shook his head. This was going to be a long festival season. The teacher shot up from his seat even quicker than Ayame had. He swore to himself that he wouldn't get frustrated. He even told himself to try slowly counting to ten if the silver haired boy said something ridiculous. No time for counting. He went straight to ten.

"The problem is you're not thinking! You may come back and meet with me when you have serious ideas! In the mean time, get out of my office!"

The Souma cousins exited the office and made their way down the hall towards the Student Council room.

"The nerve! I thought it was a creative idea!"

"The teachers in this school are all going to develop aneurisms because of you."

"Nonsense Tori-san! They need to open their minds! Expand their horizons!"

"It's okay Aya. Even if the whole world is against you, we'll always have each other."

"Oh Gure-san, your words heal my soul! With you by my side I shall overcome any obstacle!"

"Idiots."


End file.
